


Red Hot Moon

by Slime_Qween



Category: Danzig (Band), Punk Rock RPF, The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Cross-Posted on Rockfic, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, kinks not negotiated as well as they could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Qween/pseuds/Slime_Qween
Summary: On the night of the full moon, Glenn takes Eerie on a mysterious expedition to the countryside. Glenn is initially reluctant to reveal his true intentions, but when he does the night takes a turn that neither man could have predicted.
Relationships: Glenn Danzig/Eerie Von
Kudos: 3





	Red Hot Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Shameshxme, as part of 2020's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Glenn Danzig,Eerie Von (Danzig): Danzig II era, based on the Killer Wolf video? DOM Eerie and SUB Glenn, outdoors..'  
> It's finally done! This is the longest piece of writing I've finished in a while and it feels like a big accomplishment. I hope it feels appropriate for the prompt, I may have strayed a little bit but hopefully the spirit is still there. I tried to tie it into the video with the location and the feel of the later scenes. Either way I enjoyed writing this, and I especially enjoyed writing Glenn because he's such a nasty little bitch. Also I'm not an expert on LA geography so if I made any errors just...ignore them. The title is taken from a Rancid song because why not.  
> There's also not as much kink negotiation as you would want in a real-life scene, this is fiction after all but keep that in mind if that's not your thing.  
> Also big thanks to @CatBones for being an awesome beta reader (as always) and helping me develop this into something I'm proud of.

It was late on a Friday night when Glenn showed up at his door.

Eerie had been settling in for a night of mindless television when his doorbell rang. A look through the peephole revealed a ratlike little man dressed all in black skulking around on his doorstep. Eerie had to count to ten before opening the door.

“What do you want now, Glenn?” he asked, leaning against the frame of the open door.

“Put your shoes on, we’re going out.”

“Going out _where_ , exactly? It’s like ten p.m.”

Glenn scoffed at him.

“I wouldn’t expect you to notice, but the moon is full tonight. This is the ideal time for me to gather creative inspiration, and you’re going to help me.”

“So, what, you need me to hold the torch while you sacrifice the goat?”

Glenn rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Just get in the car, Eerie.”

Against his better judgement, Eerie got in the car.

***

Surprisingly, Glenn didn’t make Eerie drive.

They were on the freeway headed north, away from metro Los Angeles and inland towards the hills. Eerie had the sneaking suspicion that he was being abducted for nefarious purposes, but he also didn’t think Glenn had the wherewithal to follow through if that were the case. They both remained silent as Glenn turned the car off the freeway and onto a series of increasingly more rural roads. They finally came to a stop at a wide space in the road, next to a dirt path blocked by a metal utility gate. Glenn exited the car without a word and Eerie followed suit. He watched as Glenn dragged the unlocked gate open, silently amused to see him doing something “outdoorsy.” He followed Glenn into the night, a few steps behind him on the path. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark on the drive there, and he could make out dilapidated buildings in the distance. They looked like something you’d see in an old b-grade western, so he supposed they must be breaking and entering on one of the few old movie ranches that still dotted the hills around LA. Apparently Glenn had gone country at some point.

“So what’s so inspiring that you had to drag me out here?” He asked, breaking the long silence.

“There are things you can’t get in the city, Eerie. Sometimes, a man needs to break away from society to reconnect with his primal urges.” He paused. “You know this place was supposed to be a Manson Family hideout?”

“Weren’t they in Death Valley? That’s like four hours from here.”

“Don’t bore me with details, Eerie.”

The night air was warm, with a hot, dry wind blowing in from the hills. The night sky faded from orange to black, the lights of the city below fading into the darkness of the desert. There were few stars but the moon was bright, almost full. It illuminated the path as the two men made their way through the abandoned ranch, Glenn leading the way and Eerie trailing behind him. Glenn moved with purpose, like he was looking for something, but what he was hoping to find among the dilapidated buildings and scrubby plants was anyone’s guess. As they walked on Eerie began to wish he had worn better shoes.

Every now and then Glenn would stop and look at something for a few minutes, peering at it with his hands clasped behind his back like he was appraising its aesthetic value, but then move on again. He was silent the whole time and Eerie was at once grateful for the quiet, but annoyed that Glenn had told him to come when he seemingly didn’t need to be there. He voiced his feelings as Glenn stopped to observe a clump of dead vegetation by the side of the path.

“So do you really need me out here to watch you look at trees n’ shit?” he asked.

Glenn turned to look at him with an expression like he’d “forgotten” Eerie was with him, and wanted him to know it.

“You know, I could’ve asked anybody to do this with me,” he answered, condescendingly. “You should be glad I’m including you in my creative process.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should have. If it’s all the same to you I think I’m gonna go wait in the car.”

“I wouldn’t, if I were you. You never know what could be lurking in the darkness out here, going off alone might be...dangerous,” Glenn said, coming closer. It was obvious he was trying to sound spooky, but Eerie had a sudden mental image of Glenn being carried off by a pack of coyotes and burst out laughing.

Glenn punched him in the arm, not hard, but he was obviously annoyed that Eerie wasn’t taking this seriously. Whatever “this” was supposed to be.

“Don’t laugh!” he snapped. “You always complain that I never do anything with you but then when I try and make an effort you make fun of me!” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground.

“Glenn, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I’m just a little lost as to what we’re supposed to be doing out here,” Eerie said, trying to soothe Glenn’s easily-bruised ego.

“We’re on a date, stupid! Isn’t it obvious?” He spread his arms out, gesturing to the surrounding scrubland, as if that offered all the explanation Eerie needed.

“Oh. OH. Uh, well, Glenn, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, I do, and I’m not trying to criticize, but when you take someone on a date it’s usually good practice to, you know, tell them that you’re, uh, doing that.”

“Fine, if you need me to spell everything out for you. Eerie, I’m taking you on a date. Happy now?”

Eerie would have laughed if he didn’t know how little self-awareness Glenn had. It was a sweet gesture, in its own strange way, and Eerie supposed he should’ve known what he was signing up for. Date weird little goth men, get taken on weird little goth dates. He put his arms around Glenn and pulled him in for a hug, which Glenn begrudgingly allowed.

“You may have some weird ideas about what dating involves, but I’m glad you tried,” Eerie said, petting Glenn’s hair.

“Wow, _thanks_ ,” Glenn grumbled, his voice muffled against Eerie’s chest. He made no attempt to move away, though, which was a good sign.

“So what exactly did you have in mind for this _date_?” Eerie asked pointedly. Glenn looked up at him, the look of panic on his face saying that he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Uh, well,” Glenn stammered. “I guess we could do some, uh...date activities? Er, I mean, things we would do together? Intimate...things?” He cringed at his own clumsy explanation.

It dawned on Eerie that Glenn really _had_ thought about what he wanted to do tonight, he was just too embarrassed to ask for it. For all his outward bravado he could be incredibly shy about his more personal needs. He pulled Glenn close again and felt him shiver and sigh, just a little, but enough to tell him what he needed to know.

“Y’know, you didn’t have to drag me out here and all this,” he said casually. “If you wanna get fucked you can just call me, I can come over any time.” He slid his thigh between Glenn’s legs, provoking a sharp whine from the smaller man. He cupped Glenn’s face in his hands and made him look up. Glenn chewed on his lip nervously before finally speaking.

“It’s not just that,” he said. “I know you’d come over if I asked. I, uh…” he paused, trying to find the right words, or maybe trying to get up the courage to say them out loud. “I wanted to try something different,” he finally managed.

“Different how, exactly?” Eerie asked. Glenn’s cheeks were burning, Eerie could feel the heat as he touched his face.

“Well, uh, you know how earlier I was saying that there might be dangerous things out in the night?” Eerie nodded. “That was kinda supposed to be the lead-in to what I was gonna ask for, but then you laughed and I got distracted...I guess it does sound kinda dumb, now that I say it again…” he trailed off.

“It’s not dumb, tell me what you want. I want to know,” Eerie prompted.

“I guess I always thought it’d be fun to do it outside, and I kinda have this...fantasy...about getting fucked by someone who’s, uh, dangerous, and powerful, and kinda...scary, I guess.”

“Scary how?” Eerie asked, impressed that Glenn was being so forthright and curious to know more. “Like, crazy drifter scary or Dracula scary?”

“Oh _god,_ ” Glenn groaned. “Look, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Can you try? If you can’t explain then I won’t know what to do. Wait...is this why you like horror movies so much? You’re thinking about the guy with the knife chasing you, but in, like, a sexy way?”

“Can you please not make fun of me for once? This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“I’m not trying to make fun, I promise,” Eerie assured him. “I’m just trying to understand.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe you can tell me what you think about when you fantasize?”

Glenn sighed and looked away.

“I guess it is kinda like you said, like a horror movie. Like, there’s this big, scary guy who’s got me trapped somehow, and I have to do what he wants or else he’s gonna do something bad to me. God, that sounds so stupid when I say it out loud.”

“It’s not stupid,” Eerie soothed. He leaned in and kissed Glenn softly on the lips, rubbing slow circles over his back. “It sounds like you want someone to tell you what to do, and if you don’t do it you get punished. Lots of people have fantasies like that.”

Glenn considered this for a moment before answering.

“That’s pretty close, I think. I feel like being kind of scared is a big part of it, though.” He paused again. Explaining this was obviously hard for Glenn, but he was trying, and the effort was not lost on Eerie. He was going to make this worth it for Glenn, he decided.

“I’ve always been, well, small,” Glenn continued, grimacing slightly. “And when you’re a small guy, people think they can mess with you and push you around just because. And I hate it, but at the same time, I guess something got mixed up in my head at some point because I started liking it and hating it at the same time. Being pushed around and bullied, I mean. Not when it happens in real life, but thinking about it. I guess that’s kinda why I talk back to you sometimes. I’m trying to get a rise out of you because I like it.”

“So _that’s_ why you’ve been acting like a jackass all night? Foreplay?”

“I guess?” Glenn answered, looking away. He looked miserable, like he’d rather be eating dirt than having this conversation.

It occurred to Eerie how absurd, but also how typical it was that they were having a serious discussion about Glenn’s kinks on an abandoned movie ranch in the middle of the night. If there had been any burnt out Manson Family types hiding in the bushes he hoped they’d gone home in disgust.

“Look, Eerie, I’m sorry I dragged you out here. It’s late, let’s just go home and try again some other time,” Glenn said, turning to leave.

“Are you sure? I’m not tired,” Eerie offered.

Glenn turned to look at him, sizing him up.

“Er, I mean, you’re not going anywhere, you little bitch,” Eerie said, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Glenn smiled widely, then immediately tried to hide it. He stood up a little straighter and scowled.

“You’re full of shit. I can go anywhere I want and you’re not stopping me.”

Instead of answering, Eerie reached out and grabbed Glenn by the hair. If the shriek Glenn let out was any indication, this was a good move.

Glenn staggered backwards as Eerie jerked him back by his hair, stumbling into the taller man only to be trapped in a headlock when they made contact.

“You’re right,” Eerie said. “You are easy to push around.”

“Fuck off,” Glenn grunted, trying to wiggle out of Eerie’s grip. Eerie jerked his arm back against Glenn’s throat, making him gag and sputter. With his free hand, he started searching through Glenn’s pockets. He quickly found what he was looking for and held it up for Glenn to see.

“Try getting out of here without your car, asshole,” he said, putting Glenn’s keys in his own pocket.

Glenn made an inarticulate sound of rage and twisted his body wildly, trying to break Eerie’s grip. Eerie used his loss of composure to wrap both arms around him and wrestle him to the ground. He had a definite height advantage over Glenn and Eerie was easily able to pin him down, straddle his waist, and, impulsively, shove his face in the dirt. He felt a sudden, ugly jolt as he did it, saw his arm moving like he was looking at someone else, and froze as he looked at his hand tangled in Glenn’s long, soft hair. He wondered, panicked, if he had gone too far and his grip softened. Glenn was able to turn his head, and the panic faded when Eerie saw his face. His eyes were bright and wild and his face was streaked with dirt where it had been pushed into the ground. He was breathing hard and even in the dim, washed out light of the moon Eerie could infer that his face was red from exertion and emotion.

“You’re such a wimp,” Eerie told him, surprised to hear that his voice was shaking.

“If you know what’s good for you you’ll get off me and give me my keys back,” Glenn retorted, but his voice lacked force. His voice was breathless and soft, and there was a kind of wonder in it, like he was experiencing something he wanted so much that he couldn’t quite accept that he finally had it. It stirred a deep, attentive tenderness in Eerie to see him so vulnerable.

“I found something else when I was looking for your keys,” he said, reaching down to remove the little bottle of lube Glenn had concealed in the pocket of his jeans. Glenn didn’t talk back for once, he only squirmed in discomfort. Despite Eerie’s initial reluctance, something about being able to cut Glenn down to size like this was doing powerful things to him.

“Were you gonna tell me about this or were you leaving it for me to find?” Eerie asked him. Glenn remained silent. “C’mon Glenn, we both know you’re nothing but a pervert. Don’t try to hide it now.” He emphasized his point by poking Glenn sharply in the ribs. Glenn squeaked and flinched.

“Don’t--don’t call me that,” he managed finally, his voice shaking. Eerie laughed. The more he saw of this shy, frightened side of Glenn, the more he liked it.

“And what are you gonna do about it, huh?” he teased, running his hands over Glenn’s back and sides.

He got up on his knees, adjusting his position for what was coming next. Almost automatically Glenn was up on his elbows and knees, his legs spread and his head pillowed on his forearms. He inhaled sharply as Eerie undid his fly and pulled his jeans down around his knees, exposing his sensitive flesh to the cold air. He pressed his face harder into his arms and whimpered as Eerie clicked open the cap of the lube and pushed a slick finger inside him.

Eerie’s brain was starting to fog up and he fought to keep a hold on himself for just a little while longer. This was proving difficult as Glenn pushed back against his hand and his cock strained against his jeans. He had to stay in control long enough to break Glenn, really _ruin_ him, because that was what Glenn wanted, and now it was what he wanted, too. He pushed a second finger inside, scissoring his fingers to open Glenn up further. Glenn was moaning now, voice muffled by his arms but still plainly obvious in the quiet night. Eerie used his free hand to gently stroke up his leg and over his ass, before laying a hard slap on his soft, round cheek. Glenn’s squeal of shock and pain turned into a shriek as Eerie dug his fingernails into his sensitive flesh before striking him again, and again, and again. Another finger slid inside easily and Glenn buried his face in the crook of his arm to try and stifle his pathetic wailing.

“You’re so _fucking_ annoying, you know that?” Eerie grunted, his voice tight. “You wanna act like you own me and I’m fucking sick of it.”

He thrust his fingers into Glenn, hard and deep, the obscene wet sounds defiling the quiet of the countryside. When he finally pulled his hand away to undo his fly, Glenn cried out, as if in pain. Eerie was shaking as he pulled his jeans down. He could see that Glenn had turned his head just slightly, and he was watching Eerie, his face half hidden under the curtain of his hair. He held eye contact with Eerie as the man sunk into him with a deep groan. Eerie’s eyes closed involuntarily as he thrust deep into hot, wet flesh, his hips snapping sharply forward and connecting with Glenn’s ass. He set a harsh, ragged pace, too far gone after being played with all night. Glenn was still watching him, his dark eyes glittering and his teeth sunk deeply into his lower lip. The way his face twisted made something snap in Eerie’s mind, and he grabbed a handful of Glenn’s hair and pulled it to the side, exposing his neck. He leaned forward and bit into Glenn’s neck as hard as he could, and the resulting scream made him see white. He sucked and licked the flesh still caught between his teeth, the only thought in his mind of leaving a huge, dark, painful bruise, impossible to cover up. Glenn was squealing and trying to push back into Eerie’s thrusts, wiggling his hips to try and get closer. Somehow, this annoyed Eerie, and he grabbed Glenn’s hips and held him still.

“Don’t be fucking impatient,” he growled in Glenn’s ear. “Just--just stay still and let me fuck you.” It took great effort to get the words out. His voice sounded choked and foreign to his own ears. Glenn only whimpered in response, still trying to fight Eerie’s grip. Eerie could only imagine his hips covered in dark fingermark bruises and the image made his hips jerk and stutter involuntarily as he thrust in. He was moments away from losing control and rational thought was hanging on by a thread. He bit down on Glenn’s neck again, and the ragged yell that followed told him Glenn wasn’t going to last much longer, either.

“You like it when I mark you up, huh?” Eerie asked him breathlessly. Glenn managed to choke out a _yes_ as Eerie pounded into him, so lost he could barely articulate a simple word. Eerie dug his fingernails into Glenn’s hip and scratched long, red stripes down his thigh.

“You want me to mark you so people know what you like? You want them to know I did this to you? That you’re all mine?”

“Yes, yes, Eerie, _please_ ,” Glenn whimpered, finding his voice just enough to beg. “Please, I’m so close, I want to cum, please let me cum!”

Eerie was mildly surprised that Glenn now apparently needed his permission to cum, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea. In fact, there was something deeply pleasing about turning his rude, obstinate boyfriend into a whimpering, begging mess.

“You’re lucky nobody’s around,” Eerie told him, struck by an idea. “How would you feel if someone heard you begging like that?”

Glenn only whimpered in response, but his hips jerked in Eerie’s hands and he tightened and squeezed around Eerie’s cock.

“Hey, answer me,” Eerie said, punctuating his words with a hard snap of his hips. “Tell me how you’d feel if someone heard you whining like a bitch?”

“Ah-awful!” Glenn cried. “I only want you to hear! You’re the only one I want to do this with!”

It was an unexpectedly tender answer, and it made Eerie pause for just a moment. He leaned in and kissed Glenn’s neck, his lips ghosting over the bite marks that were already flowering into bruises.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe. Nobody else is going to get to you, you’re mine.”

All Glenn could manage was a broken little wail as his body shook and tensed. He was fighting not to cum, waiting for Eerie to give him permission, but it was a losing battle. Eerie decided to be merciful.

“I want you to cum now, Glenn,” he told him. “You’ve earned it, you deserve it. You’re being so good for me.”

That was all it took to send Glenn over the edge. He collapsed on the ground with a final cry, his body shaking as he spilled himself into the dirt. Eerie followed him moments later, unable to stop himself. He gripped Glenn’s hips and fucked into him with a final, brutally hard thrust, filling him with hot cum. His mind went blank and he toppled forward, squashing Glenn when he did so. It took a few moments for Eerie’s world to stop spinning and his senses to come back enough to disentangle himself from Glenn, who was now trying to wiggle out from under the larger man. There were a few minutes of dazed silence between the two men as they sat up and put themselves together again, Glenn meekly allowing Eerie to help him get cleaned up with a handkerchief that was then silently disposed of behind a bush. Glenn remained quiet as Eerie helped him to his feet, not quite able to meet the taller man’s eyes. Eerie put a hand under his chin and gently tilted his face upward.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Glenn was quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t think I’d be able to do it,” he said. “I thought I’d chicken out before I even got to your house, but once I started I couldn’t stop. Eerie, I wanted this for so long, and now that I’ve done it I don’t know what to do next. It felt so good that it kind of...scared me. I didn’t know I could act like that in real life.”

“Oh, Glenn, honey,” Eerie said, pulling him into a tight hug. They rarely used pet names for each other, but Glenn seemed so vulnerable and small in that moment that it felt right.

“I didn’t know that I could do those things, either. But I’m glad you decided to tell me, and I’m glad that you let me help you feel good. I like making you feel good.”

Glenn sniffled faintly, his face pressed against Eerie’s shoulder.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want to,” he said, his voice very soft. “I was afraid you’d think it was too gross.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not nearly as scary as you think,” Eerie teased. Thankfully, Glenn laughed, and the tension in the air finally faded.

“As for what to do now,” he continued, “I think I should drive you back to my place, get you properly cleaned up, get some food in you, and then you should stay the night. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” Glenn replied, breaking out into a wide smile. Eerie took him by the hand, and the two began the walk back to the car.


End file.
